


you have my world, you're my small universe

by Namidatzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu/pseuds/Namidatzu
Summary: Not loving Nayeon and Mina is simply unfathomable; almost as if you told Dahyun that the moon and the stars aren’t glowing in the night sky right now and that the sun won’t rise when tomorrow comes.It’s insane, ridiculous, absolutely impossible.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina/Im Nayeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	you have my world, you're my small universe

**Author's Note:**

> This era has been feeding me so much Mina/Dahyun/Nayeon content that I couldn't help but finally write something for the three of them. And, well, with MiHyun and DaYeon being my top two ships, I just couldn't resist lol. I hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. Title of this fic taken from "Universe" by EXO.

Dahyun can’t believe this. Well, actually, she can, but that doesn’t mean she wants to believe it’s already past eight in the evening. Eight. In. The. _Evening._ Before her day started, she had convinced herself she would make sure she’s out of the studio by at least six-thirty at the latest – which would give her enough time to make it home and have dinner at an actual, reasonable time.

But nooooo, the artist she’s currently working with just had to be too much of a perfectionist and refused to stop until there were absolutely zero flaws to be found with the song. And though Dahyun prides herself on her patience, she has to admit she almost snapped this time. But snapping would mean potentially losing this project, and that’s something she would very much like to avoid at all costs; especially since she’s still working her way up the ladder.

This will all be worth it in the end – that’s what she tells herself every day, and she’s going to make damn sure of it.

With a tired sigh followed by a yawn, Dahyun types out a text to Mina, apologizing for being late and that she’ll be home as soon as she can. Then, after she hits send, she slings her bag over her shoulder and turns off the lights before shuffling out of the recording studio. Aside from her, there are still a few people left in the building, no doubt doing a few more finishing touches before they can call it a day at last.

As expected, it’s already dark out by the time Dahyun steps foot outside the building, the streetlights shining down on the streets and the city lights now turned on in full swing. On any other day, Dahyun would have paused for a while to admire the sights; but right now, all she wants to do is get home as soon as possible and destress.

One thing she can be grateful for, however, is that the train station and the trains themselves are no longer jam-packed with people since the rush hour has long ended. Relief courses through Dahyun’s weary bones as she plops down on the nearest seat, smiling politely at the elderly lady that sits next to her.

“Tired from work, dear?” the lady asks kindly.

“Ah, yes, I had to stay in later than usual…” Dahyun answers with a nod, not feeling awkward since she isn’t unfamiliar with talking with strangers.

The old lady’s eyes then shift towards the bracelet on Dahyun’s hand, where silver charms of a musical note, a figure of a ballerina, and the face of a bunny dangle from. A smile curves at her lips as she looks at Dahyun again. “Do you have someone waiting for you at home?” she asks.

Out of reflex, Dahyun runs her thumbs over the ballerina and bunny charms, thinking of bright, bunny-toothed grins with loud, ringing laughter that bounce off the walls of the apartment and brings out the sun; and of softer, gummy smiles with sweet and bright giggles that sound like heaven.

She thinks of the quiet thudding of feet against the wooden floorboards as Mina hops and glides her way from one space to another in their living room; thinks of Nayeon singing off-key and as loudly as she can on purpose to make both her and Mina laugh.

Their relationship is… unconventional, to say the least, and Dahyun knows that not everyone would understand or be open to it. Some would scoff and doubt how the three of them manage to make it work when so many others with only two people involved are already struggling so much; but Dahyun has eventually learned not to let what other people’s opinions on her relationship get to her. Still, that doesn’t mean she’s stopped being wary or careful of who she tells this to – especially with strangers or those she barely knows.

There’s always a risk involved, that much Dahyun has learned over the course of the years, so she chooses to keep her answers vague at times. It’s hard most of the time, especially when she just wants to shout out to the whole world that she loves both Mina and Nayeon with all her heart and everything that she is.

Clutching at the three charms, Dahyun swallows the lump in her throat and nods again. “I do,” she answers, holding them tightly in her fist before letting go.

“You must really love them, don’t you?” the old lady says, much to Dahyun’s surprise. Mouth hanging slightly open, Dahyun snaps her head towards the lady and is met with a knowing smile and a small tip of the head. “Oh, dear, I know that look all too well,” she adds by way of explanation, which in turn causes Dahyun to blush.

Of all the things Dahyun was expecting on her ride home, this situation definitely wasn’t one of them. She’d thought of boarding the train, getting off at her stop, and then flinging the door to their apartment open to find Mina and Nayeon waiting for her like they always do – but a complete stranger being able to figure out the nature of her relationship with nothing more than a short conversation?

Well, that’s something that doesn’t happen every day.

Dahyun wants to ask how she knows, but then the train comes to a stop and the doors start to open, and the old lady is already standing up. With a twinkle in her eye and a hint of wistfulness in her smile, she reaches out to pat Dahyun’s hand, as if in understanding. And for some strange reason, Dahyun gets the feeling that she does understand.

Then, as her parting words, the old lady murmurs, “Never stop loving them, dear,” before she steps out onto the platform, Dahyun stuck staring at her retreating figure until the doors slide to a close.

“I won’t,” Dahyun finds herself promising in answer, though she would never dare to try and stop.

Not loving Nayeon and Mina is simply unfathomable; almost as if you told Dahyun that the moon and the stars aren’t glowing in the night sky right now and that the sun won’t rise when tomorrow comes.

It’s insane, ridiculous, absolutely _impossible_.

Her feet start to move of their own accord the moment the train arrives at her stop, leading Dahyun towards the steps leading to their apartment building, and eventually right where she’s longed to be since the moment she left earlier this morning.

Not love Mina and Nayeon? Not to wake up and come home to them every day? Dahyun thinks it’s absurd, thinks it’s a kind of world she would never want to live in under any circumstance.

With her heart beating strongly in her chest, Dahyun twists the doorknob and pushes the door open, an intense feeling of familiarity and warmth crashing over her weary body the moment she steps into the threshold. She bends down to take off her shoes and replaces them with a pair of fuzzy slippers, then pads her way through the living room where she finds both Nayeon and Mina lying down on the couch; Nayeon fast asleep while draped across Mina; Mina wide awake and no doubt playing a game on her phone.

Just the sight of it is enough to ease the stress and exhaustion that had been weighing down on Dahyun for the better half of the day, the weariness in her bones melting away as she says, “I’m home, Minari…”

At the sound of her voice, Mina puts away her phone, hands coming to grasp at the front of Dahyun’s shirt to pull her in for a kiss. “Welcome home, Dahyunnie…” she murmurs, a quiet giggle escaping her as Dahyun smiles against her lips.

“Mmm…” Dahyun sighs, nudging their foreheads together before she kneels down in front of the couch. She chuckles at the sight of Nayeon, her cheek squished against Mina’s stomach and her lips slightly parted, showing Dahyun a glimpse of her cute bunny teeth. “How long has she been asleep?” Dahyun asks Mina, stretching out her fingers to touch Nayeon’s cheek.

“Around an hour, I think? The puppies at the clinic earlier wore her out,” Mina answers with a fond smile.

“I bet,” Dahyun says, before leaning in to kiss Nayeon’s hair. Nayeon shifts and mumbles something about a cat, her left leg dangling off the edge of the couch. Shaking her head fondly, Dahyun carefully moves Nayeon’s leg so that it rests more comfortably on top of Mina’s. “Wait, haven’t you guys had dinner yet?” she asks, confused.

Mina shakes her head and pops out, “Nope, we haven’t.”

Dahyun frowns and draws her eyebrows together. “You know you don’t have to wait for me every time I come home late, right?”

Then, to her surprise, Dahyun suddenly gets a light flick on the forehead, and, in a sleepy voice, Nayeon mumbles, “Don’t be an idiot, Dahyunnie. Mina and I are always going to wait to have dinner with you, whether you like it or not.” She then lifts her head to look at Mina and adds, “Right, Mina?”

“One-hundred percent,” Mina affirms, reaching for Nayeon’s hand with one of her own and for Dahyun’s with the other. She then brushes her lips along both Dahyun and Nayeon’s hands and says, “And besides, the food always tastes better when the three of us eat at the same time.”

“You two are impossible,” Dahyun says with a grin.

“And you-“ Nayeon pushes at Dahyun’s shoulder with her free hand, “-are an idiot for thinking that you coming home late is going to stop us from waiting for you.”

Dahyun groans and drops her head against Mina’s side. “Come on, did you really have to say it again?”

“Well,” Mina starts, giggling, “you say we’re impossible, but you can be pretty stubborn yourself, Dahyunnie.”

“Yeah, yeah, the three of us are stubborn. Got it,” Dahyun deadpans. Nayeon and Mina just laugh and take turns patting at her cheeks.

“Okay, I’ll go heat up our dinner,” Mina says as she makes a move to get up, Nayeon and Dahyun about to do the same until she gives them both a pointed look, which stops them both in their tracks. “But the two of you-“ she arches an eyebrow at Dahyun and Nayeon, “-will stay here and rest until I’m done.”

To Mina’s satisfaction, Dahyun and Nayeon don’t resist and simply answer, “Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” Mina smiles and gives them each a light peck on the lips before she heads to the kitchen, leaving Nayeon and Dahyun to watch her retreating figure.

“She’s really hot when she gets bossy,” Nayeon mumbles as Dahyun plops down on the couch and wraps her arm around Nayeon’s shoulder to pull her in.

“You can say that again,” Dahyun says with a laugh, letting out a pleased hum as Nayeon sits on her lap.

Cradling Dahyun’s face in between her hands, Nayeon gently runs her thumb over the bags beneath her eyes and murmurs, “Long day again at the studio, huh?”

“Yeah…” Dahyun snakes her arms around Nayeon’s waist and lets out a sigh. “I just wanted to get home as soon as possible the moment it was over…”

“And you’re here now.” Nayeon brushes her lips against Dahyun’s forehead. Dahyun hums in agreement, heart settling comfortably in her chest as Nayeon takes her face in her hands. “And luckily for you-“ she pauses to kiss each of Dahyun’s eyelids, “-Mina and I-“ a peck on the nose, “-are here to take care of that.” She finishes off with a slow, sweet kiss on Dahyun’s lips, coaxing out a soft noise from the back of Dahyun’s throat.

Dahyun can’t disagree with that – though she thinks that more than just being lucky, she feels as though the stars in the heavens above have blessed her with two of the most beautiful hearts to treasure. And in a world as huge as this one, Dahyun can only believe that it was fate that led her stumbling into Nayeon’s clinic to shelter herself from the sudden downpour of rain.

Funnily enough, she must have looked like a stray animal with how soaked to the bones she was, teeth chattering and her entire body shaking from the cold. There hadn’t been any animals to look after at the time, so Nayeon was out waiting by the reception area with Mina, their heads immediately turning to Dahyun in perfect sync as the doors swung open.

Then, before Dahyun knew it, a towel was being draped around her shoulders while she’s being guided to sit on one of the chairs, and then making sure that she was kept warm – everything done without question or a single ounce of hesitation. All that to take care of a complete stranger who’d been stupid enough to forget her umbrella at home, even going so far as to lending Dahyun one as a precaution even though the rain had already stopped.

And as far as meeting your two soulmates for the first time, that definitely wasn’t the most ideal situation or the most dignified way to go about it.

So much has happened since then; from Dahyun buying a whole cake as her thanks because Nayeon and Mina refused to be paid; to eating that cake with them and finding out that unlike Nayeon, Mina wasn’t a veterinarian or an assistant, but rather a ballerina and Nayeon’s best friend; their first date that led to their second, then the many more that followed after that; and then the three of them deciding to live together in this very apartment they found after weeks upon weeks of searching.

And the first time Dahyun came home to a place filled with so much warmth and traces of Nayeon and Mina in every corner that she lays her eyes on, she had decided there and then that it was infinitely better than being welcomed by a cold, empty space day after day after day.

Then, just as Nayeon pulls away, they hear Mina clearing her throat.

“Dinner’s ready,” Mina says, an amused smile quirking at her lips as her gaze lands onto where Dahyun’s hand is resting on Nayeon’s thigh. “Unless I’m interrupting something?”

With a sheepish smile, Dahyun withdraws her hand and scratches at the back of her neck. Nayeon, on the other hand, smirks at Mina and presses herself closer against Dahyun, purring, “Why don’t you join us?”

Biting back a laugh, Mina shakes her head and folds her arms across her chest. “And what? Let Dahyun starve even more?”

On cue and to Dahyun’s embarrassment, her stomach growls the moment Mina finishes talking, which earns her a round of giggles from both Mina and Nayeon. Flushing a dark red, Dahyun hugs her stomach and pointedly averts her gaze.

“Alright, let’s go feed that monster in your stomach,” Nayeon says teasingly as she slides off of Dahyun’s lap.

With a loud groan, Dahyun drops her head onto her hands then lets Nayeon grab her by the wrist and drag her to the kitchen. Dahyun pulls out a chair each for Nayeon and Mina, grinning from ear to ear when they thank her with a kiss on both cheeks.

Underneath the table, they playfully nudge their feet around, the sound of their laughter ringing in the air with Nayeon’s being the loudest as always; Dahyun and Mina watching the way she throws her head back with affection shining in their eyes. Then, when Nayeon lifts a hand, Dahyun instinctively twists her body to the side to dodge the incoming blow.

Which doesn’t quite work, because Nayeon has a pretty far reach and still manages to hit Dahyun’s shoulder. Mina, on the other hand, struggles to maintain a straight face when Nayeon lands another one on Dahyun’s arm.

Dahyun shoots Mina a look that says, ‘really?’, but Mina simply shrugs and flashes her that cute, gummy grin. After Dahyun has finished everything on her plate, Mina is quick to serve her another helping, and Dahyun thanks her with a bright grin.

Mina is right – the food always tastes much better when all three of them are eating together; and Dahyun can’t help but compare it to the times where she used to sit alone in an otherwise empty kitchen, almost mechanical in the way she chews and swallows her food while mindlessly scrolling through her phone.

It’s like night and day, the difference between the life she’d been living when she was still alone as compared to the one she has now with Mina and Nayeon by her side. Because where dark, stormy clouds used to hang over Dahyun’s head during her most exhausting of days, the sunshine behind Nayeon and Mina’s smiles and laughter have kept them all at bay.

And where her world once felt bleak and devoid of color, the stars that twinkle and the galaxies that burn bright deep within Mina and Nayeon’s eyes have already long chased those feelings of loneliness away.

By the time they make it to bed, Dahyun immediately sinks into the sheets, sandwiched in between Mina and Nayeon who throw their legs on top of hers and link their fingers together. Mina buries her face into the space between Dahyun’s neck and the slope of her shoulder; while Nayeon rests her head on Dahyun’s chest.

“Sorry I came home late again, by the way…” Dahyun murmurs, apologetic, squeezing both Mina and Nayeon’s hands. “I tried my best to convince the artist that there’s still a lot of time tomorrow and the next day to polish the song, but…” she trails off with a shrug and a displeased grimace.

Nuzzling her nose into Dahyun’s neck, Mina shakes her head and softly says, “It’s okay, Dahyun. It isn’t your fault.”

“Mina’s right,” Nayeon agrees, wriggling her hand away from Dahyun’s grasp. Then, rolling her eyes, she adds, “If anything, he’s the asshole for thinking that you’re going to half-ass your way out of this project, of all people.”

This gets Dahyun to crack a smile and a laugh. “Yeah, but I was lucky his manager managed to convince him to leave the rest for tomorrow. I mean, having to stay in later than necessary is already exhausting by itself, but people like him only make it worse.”

“And if he tries to pull the same stunt on you tomorrow, just call us and we’ll bust you out of there,” Mina suggests mischievously. “We’re not about to let you go hungry and exhausted for a second day in a row because of him, you know?”

“Damn straight!” Nayeon huffs, threading her fingers through Dahyun’s hair to massage her scalp. A low groan rumbles at the back of Dahyun’s throat at the soothing sensation of Nayeon’s fingertips pressing down on her scalp; Mina following Nayeon’s lead by trailing light kisses down Dahyun’s cheek, jaw, neck, and then her shoulder.

If Dahyun didn’t feel thoroughly spoiled mere moments before, then she knows she is now. Giggling into her ear, Mina takes Nayeon’s hand in hers and slides their intertwined fingers underneath Dahyun’s shirt; the blazing warmth of their combined touch causing Dahyun to suck in a breath. Nayeon then presses a lingering kiss against the corner of Dahyun’s mouth, while Mina ghosts a soft one against her lips.

Dahyun breathes out a quiet laugh, closing her eyes as she kisses Mina and Nayeon’s hair, mumbling, “You’re spoiling me too much.”

“Oh, Dahyunnie…” Mina chuckles, shaking her head. “There can never be too much spoiling when it comes to the three of us.”

Nayeon hums in agreement and nuzzles her nose into the crook of Dahyun’s neck, both her and Mina’s hands continuing their journey towards her hips. “And you’re not stopping us,” she mutters, lips tickling the column of Dahyun’s throat.

Dahyun just laughs again and runs her thumbs over their knuckles. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she says with a soft sigh, content to simply lay there and savor every touch Mina and Nayeon shower her with.

It’s indescribable, how every gentle graze of their fingertips against her skin sets Dahyun ablaze – but never burning fiercely enough to turn her into ashes. Indescribable, the way her heart has found its way home not into just one, but two souls vast enough they could contain an entire universe within them. Indescribable, how Dahyun ever managed to reach out and have those two souls within arms’ reach when she opens her eyes as the sun rises, and then again when she closes them come nightfall.

And Dahyun thinks that no, she would never stop reaching and longing for them.

Would never stop giving them her entire world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: @[minaridubu](https://twitter.com/minaridubu) :D


End file.
